New Destinies
by KawaiiUsagi1
Summary: Usagi and Ami are reborn into The DBZ dimension for some reason....find out why **Chpater 4 up** R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Crumbled Souls

AN: I don't own Sailormoon or DragonballZ so don't sue me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Crumbled souls  
  
Usagi was on her way to a scout meeting and she was going to be early "Boy! the girls are going to so surprised" Usagi said to herself. She was at the shrine steps when she heard some noise and stopped to listen.  
  
~~~~Hiwaka Jinga~~~~  
  
"Why would you do this to Usagi" yelled Luna, "why is it so wrong to have a relationship with mamoru-san" Makoto yelled. "How will Chibi-Usa be born? Do you relize that you have destroyed the possible peace we would of had" Ami yelled, The three other senshi were shocked at how Ami acted. "That is it I can't believe you guys, the thought make me shutter in betrayal" Artimes yelled. "I have had enough, as leader of the inner senshi I declare you three: Minako said pointing at Luna, Artimes and Ami "Are removed from the inner senshi for ever" Minako yelled. "you can't do that" Ami yelled, "and why not" Rei yelled "because we quit" Ami yelled picking up Luna and Artimes then stomped out.  
  
~~~~ Bottem of Hiwaka Jinga~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi hid in the bushes and Though... *** I remember seeing Mamo-chan with Minako on his motercycle I knew where they were going but then i refused to believe that. Then there was the day I went to Mamo-chan's apartment and when i opened the door i heard moans and looked and I saw Rei-chan and Mamo- Chan on the floor of the couch making out. Then At Mako-chan's house was the same thing***. Usagi sobbed in the bushes when she felt tapping on her shoulder, she turned around to see Luna, Artimes and Ami looking down at her. " you heard didn't you" Ami said Usagi nodded. "Ami can you sleep over at my house I was going to have Minako-chan, so can you come" Usagi asked "sure" Ami said.  
  
~~~~~Usagi house~~~~~  
  
As Usagi and Ami were playing games and studied Usagi asked "Ami, I was thinking..." "about what?" Ami asked "about going to another dimension to be reborn with no memories of here and I want you to come"Usagi said. "Ami understood how Usagi was feeling and nodded. Usagi summoned the crystal and said " Silver Crystal please grant me my wish, Since Mamoru-san has Ruined our future let Chibi-Usa be born to me In another dimension by another man" The crystal glowed in responce Usagi's abodomen glowed and then the glowed died down. "Silver Crystal grant me my next wish and send Luna, Artimes, Ami,and me to another dimension to be reborn" Usagi said as the crystal cracked in two and were absorbed into Usagi and Ami's heart. The two girls and cats glowed and their souls were sent to a nother dimension, Their bodies on the floor lifeless.  
  
In another Time, Space, and Galaxy a new life was beginning.......  
  
Congratulations! Ms. Son it's a girl!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry its short, I'll try to make it longer.......please review Reviews = happy Usagi=More chapters! 


	2. Chapter 2: New beginnings

AN: Konnichi wa Minna-chan. It's chapter 2 Hope you like it ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: New beginnings  
  
Congratulaions !! Mrs. Son It's a Girl!  
  
~~~Delivery Room~~~~~ Exuasted ChiChi laid back against the pillow. As The Nurse cleaned up the baby she noticed something "Uh .... Mrs.Son... There seems to be a appendage!" The nurse said. ChiChi boltes up " What kind of appendage?" ChiChi said "Um...well...see for you self" The nurse said as she Handed ChChi the baby. As ChiChi looked at her baby girl she notices the baby had blue eyes and Blonde hair, as she finished looking over the baby she noticed a silver tail twitching from side to side. "Oh it's just a tail" ChiChi said relieved "yes we can remove it if you want" the nurse said "no thats okay" ChiChi said as another nurse with a chart came in and said "You have a beautiful healthy baby what will you name her" "Usagi......her name will be Usagi" ChiChi said again as the nurse took Usagi to the nursery. ChiChi waited for the Z gang to come and see her.  
  
~~~~~Waiting room~~~~~~  
  
Gohan (AN: Gohan is 19 and is married to Videl) was getting restless, Goku was pacing, Vegeta was leaning on the wall snickeringat how kakarott was acting. Bulmas was due any day now, Goten and Trunks(AN: Goten is 9 and Trunks is 11 ) were playing to pass the time, Krillin was playing cards with Marron, while Piccilo and Andriod 18 were meditating. Videl got up and went to a veding machine and god some potato chips and sat back down holding her stomach she was 5 months pregnant. Just then a nurse came out and said "are you the group with Mrs.Son?" "Yes!" Goku said immediatly "she's waiting for you" the nurse said as she showed them where ChiChi's room was.  
  
~~~~~~~~ChiChi's room~~~~~~~~  
  
As they entered the room Goku, Gohan, and Goten hugged her and Goku asked "is it a girl or boy?" "a girl" was all ChiChi could say. "Want to see her" Chi Chi asked "yeah" Gohan said " Yeah I want to see my baby sister" Goten said. As They went to the Nursery They saw a sleeping baby girl with blonde hair, her tail was laying on waist, She opened on of her eyes they saw that she had blues eyes and then went back to sleep. Just as they were looking at the baby a sharp pain went up Bulma's spine but she ignored it, as the pain intensivied she whimpered and fell on her back screaming. A doctor came and took bulma to the delivery room.  
  
~~~~~Waiting room~~~~~~  
  
10 hours later a peircing cry came from bulma's room and Vegeta came out rubbing his hand " A Girl!" was all Vegeta said. "lets go see her" Trunks yelled and ran to the nursery and stopped as he saw a baby girl with blue hair and blue eyes "dad is that her?" Trunks asked pointing to the blue haired baby and Vegeta nodded. "what are you gonna name her" Gohan asked "Ami thats what we named her" Vegeta said proudly "She has a tail too!" Krillin said. Bulma and ChiChi were able to leave in the next 48 hours.  
  
~~~~~~~~Son house~~~~~  
  
Chi was attending Usagi when she heard some scatching at her door as she put the sleeping Usagi in her cradle, she opened the door and saw no one but when she heard meowing she looked down and saw a black cat with a cresent moon on her forehead "what a cho Kawaii Kitten" ChiChi said and picked up the kitten. Gohan had Just come in for a visit and said "whos the neko?" "well she was at the door so I'm taking her in and naming her Luna" ChiChi said huggung the cat. "Oh mom did you know that bulma found a neko with white fur and a cresent mark just like that and she named him Artimes" Goten said as he walked in "oh well luna is going to be Usagi's pet but until she's old enough I'll take of her" ChiChi said.  
  
*******Sailormoon Dimension*******  
  
Ikuko was coming up the stairs to check on the girls but as she opened the door all that was heard was "Kenji get up here quick" as kenji and Shingo ran up the stairs they saw Usagi, Ami, Luna, and Artimes on the floor. Ikuo kneeled down to check on them for a pulse and found none on all of them, She started to cry "their gone" Ikuko said through whimpers. "Lets bury them in the tokyo graveyard" kenji said "iie it can't be" Shingo said as tears slide down his face.  
  
~~~~~Toko Graveyard~~~~~~  
  
The Tsukino family, Mizuno family (AN: Ami's father came back) and The outer senshi were there all had tears in there eyes. The minister began "We are here today to put theses two girls and cats to rest" as they lowered the four caskets into the ground "before we put these souls to rest would anyone like to say something" the minister said again and shingo stepped up and said "usagi was my only sister and even though I was a pest I still loved her and I'll miss her". Ikuko said "she may have been clumsy but she was brilliant in her own special way". Ami's mother came up and said "Ami was a smart girl and she was honest and I'll miss her dearly". As they buryed the caskets and set the tomstones the left all with tears in their eyes. The outer senshi disappeared from then on.  
  
*********Dragonball Z********  
  
~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Ami have become best friends and they are going to be trained when they turned four years old of course ChiChi refused at first but soon she gave up seeing goku was a persistant guy. Luna had just come in and Walked up to the Son family and said "Hello I had to wait to tell you guys that i'm a talking neko" "what a talking neko" ChiChi yelled then fainted the rest of the family just stared at her wide eyed, Usagi walked over to Luna "Luna" she said petting her as she purred. When ChiChi woke up she went straight to the phone and dailed Bulma. "Hello Bulma it's me ChiChi.....................Yeah you too.........okay your going to bring Trunks and Ami over okay................bye" ChiChi hung up the phone and picked up Usagi to get her dressed. Half and hour later Bulma came over with Ami and Trunks as she put Ami down she immediatly ran to go play with Usagi, but the weird thing is that she ran so fast Bulma could not see her. From that day they began training out side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey I sould not think of that much so i'll stop here for know........Please reveiw Reviews = happy Usagi=More chapters! 


	3. Chapter 3: Usagi meets the Outers

AN: Konnichi wa Minna-chan. It's finally here chapter 3 Hope you like it...... :p ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*****Dragon BallZ Dimension******  
  
~~~~~13 years later~~~~~  
  
Usagi was on her way to school when stopped before Capsule Corporation (AN: I'll call it C.C. from now on) and knocked on the door and waited. About ten minutes later she knocked again only to be greeted my an angry Vegeta who glared at her she only intensified her glared but he didn't flinch. As soon as the glaring contest was over Ami came down and left "sayonara tousan" she yelled and they flew off to orange high.  
  
*****Sailormoon Dimension******  
  
~~~~Time gates~~~~  
  
"Setsuna-mama why are we here?" Little hotaru asked "well little one I said that I had a surprise for you and the surprise is that You, Michiru-chan, Haruka-chan and me are going to live in Usagi's Dimension" Setsuna said "Yay I can't wait but we have to pack our bags" Hotaru said "No Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan already have a mansion and all our stuff is there and unpacked" setsuna said again "Okay lets go"Hotaru said impatiently as sestuna tranformed and opened a portal and they walked through and ended up in the DragonBallZ dimension.  
  
*****Dragon BallZ Dimension******  
  
Setsuna and little Hotaru just got to the DBZ dimension when Haruka's Red sports car drove up and they got in. "So papa where do we live now?" Hotaru asked "well we will be living in a mansion out by the mountains" Haruka said "do we have neighbors mama?" hotaru asked again "yes we do, there is a family there and there is alot of land for you to play and run around" Michiru said. "do our neighbors have kids?" hotaru asked "you'l see little one, you'll see"Setsuna said. As they drove to the mansion they noticed two people flying in the air but just ignored it.  
  
( AN: So if any of you are wondering Hotaru is Haruka and Michiru's Child because when Hotaru was ment to be reborn she needed parents that would care for her and Michiru longed for a baby but she coulden't because her partner was female, she wished so hard and Her planet powers granted her wish ...To have a Child.)  
  
~~~~~~ Outer senshi's house~~~~~~  
  
"wow!" was all Hotaru could say. As they looked over they house it was big enough to fit 5 families. The dining room had a glass table and four chairs In the living room were two single seats, a love seat, and a three seater, there was a big screen T.V, a wooden coffee table. The kitchen was large enough for two people to cook a dozen meals. Upstairs there were four bedrooms; one had Hotaru stuff in it, another had Setsuna's stuff in it and the third one had Haruka and Michiru's stuff in it. "cool I get my own room" Hotaru said as she ran into what was her room. "Setsuna-chan whats the fourth room for" Michiru asked "thats the guest room" Setsuna said. As they finished taking the tour of the house they decided it was time to go and visit the neighbors. As they knocked on the door a women about the age of 33 came out and said "Yes may I help you?" "Well...Hi may name is Setsuna and these are my friend Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru" Setsuna said pointed to the person as she said their name. "Well my name is ChiChi my husband Goku and My son Gohan are out somewhere training, my daughter is at school so she won't be here so in the mean time why don't you come in" ChiChi said as they walked in the house.  
  
~~~~~~~ChiChi's house~~~~~~~  
  
"So would you like something to eat" ChiChi said "mama,papa may I" Hotaru said with stars in her eyes. "so these two people are your parents" ChiChi said pointing to Haruka and Michiru "Yes we are" Haruka said. As ChiChi got some sandwiches she sat down and got to know them.  
  
~~~~~OrangeStar High school~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was in homeroom when the teacher said "Class we have some new students....come in and introduce yourselves". Five guys came in and all the girl except for Ami and Usagi and all the guys were getting jealous. "Hello I'm Quatre Reberba Winner nice to meet you" Quatre said, "Hi I'm Duo Maxwell nice to meet ya" Duo said, Hello I'm Wufei Chang don't mess with me" Wufei said "I'm Trowa Barton" Trowa said "I'm Hiiro Yuy" Hiiro said as thge introductions were finishe Hiiro noticed Usagi and in his mind thought 'Tenshi'. The teacher gave them their schedules and gave them assigned seats Quatre next to Ami, wufei next to Pan, Dou next to Naru, Trowa next to Marron, Hiiro next to Usagi. Usagi looked next to her and said "Hi my name is Son Usagi" may I see your schedule " Usagi asked and Hiiro nodded and handed his Schedule "wow you have the classes as me" Usagi said 'Yes now I get to know him better' Usagi thought. "I guess I do" Hiiro said in a emotionless tone 'I get to spend more time with the tenshi ... what am I thinking feelings are for the weak I'm the Perfect Soilder' He thought Usagi looked at him and thought 'if to get close enopugh to him is to be a cold person then I'll do it'. By the end of the day Usagi and Ami were about to go home when Ami asked "So did you get Yui in you classes" Usagi only nodded, Ami continued "well I got Winner in my classes, I heard pan has Chang and Naru got Maxwell" " yes I guess so, lets get going" Usagi said in monotone Ami only nodded as they flew off soon they reached the place where they split to go hoime they waved to eachother and flew off home.  
  
~~~~Son's house~~~~~  
  
As Usagi was nearing her houser she sensed some very unusual ki's at the house "who can that be there are four of them" Usagi said as she rushed to the house. After a whle she arrived at the house and saw a mansion with a red sports car "we have neighbors" Usagi said land in the front yard and opened the door. "Hi Usagi how was school" ChiChi asked "It was fine kaasan"Usagi said as she ran up to her room to do her Home work.  
  
~~~~Usagi's Room~~~~  
  
"hey Luna" Usagi said as she got into her room "hello Usagi how was your day" Luna asked "It was fine except...." Usagi cut herself off "except what?" Luna asked "except we had Five new students and they were Hiiro, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei and Hiiro he's so......he's so......he's so Cute but he seems like a loner an I have all my classes with him" Usagi said while blushing "seems like you have a crush" I do not luna your delusional"Usagi said trying to hide her blushing "Okay if you say so" Luna said as Usasgi finally finished her homework.  
  
~~~~Living Room~~~~~  
  
As ChiChi and Michiru were talking Haruka remembered about Usagi's Funeral " Koneko-Chan I don't know how you feel but I sense that you have strange and unusual powers and I only want to be your friend again" Haruka whispered "I know and I want to be your friend to Haruka-sama" Usagi said as Haruka turned around to see Usagi and Luna "you...you can hear me even when I whisper" Haruka asked "yes and I know you want to be my friend and I want to be yours" Usagi said as Hotaru came up and Hugged Usagi "hello and who might you be" Usagi asked "I'm Hotaru will you be my frend and do you have a little brother or sister" little Hotaru asked. "No I'm sorry I'm the youngest" Usagi said "But you can be one of my bestfriends" Usagi said as Hotaru nodded and Haruka picked up Hotaru and to her back to her mother as she fell asleep. "Kaasan can little Hotaru spend the night here" Usagi asked "If its okay with her parents" ChiChi said as Haruka and Michiru nodded and Usagi took little hotaru to her room and then Haruka and Michiru and Setsuna let to go home.  
  
~~~~~TBC~~~~~~  
  
Tell me what you think so far. It was mosly of Usagi's POV. I'll try to write more okay. The next chapter will be of Hotaru and Usagi's Sleepover. Remember: More reviews=Happy Kawaii Usagi= More chapters 


	4. Chapter 4: New friendships

AN: Konnichi wa Minna-chan. Gomen ne about the time it took me to write it but It's finally here chapter 4 Hope you like it...... :p ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*****Dragon BallZ Dimension******  
  
~~~~~~Usagi's Room~~~~~~~~  
  
As Usagi called Ami, Marron, and Pan she told Hotaru that she was going to meet a couple friends of hers. "okay are they really nice" hotaru asked "Um...Yeah" Usagi said. As they chatted away they Heard the doorbell "That must be them" Usagi said getting up "Must be who.....I didn't hear anything" Hotaru asked as Usagi's face paled from its normal color she ran down stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~Hiiro's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I got home I went straight to my room and opened my labtop to see what mail I got. I opened a mail from Dr. J and It had said  
  
To Gundum pilots  
  
The war is over and peace is satained so you are no-longer needed I have a mission for you and all the pilots Mission: Live you life to the fullest  
  
Accepted or Declined  
  
As I thought 'I have never Declined a mission and I'm not starting now!' "Mission accepted" I said. I didn't hear the door open and see Quatre looking over his shoulder. When I finally noticed "what is it" I said (AN: Hiiro speaks in monotone) "dinner in ready" Quatre said walking out the room, I closed my labtop and walked to the dinning room and There was a scream and the next thong I saw was Duo running and then he was behind me so I did what i normally do I pulled out my gun. "Ome wa korosu" I said and Duo screamed again and yelled "not you too!" and ran behind Quatre. My typical day. As I ate I still could not get that tenshi out of my head hey Who are you? I'm your concience or humanity What do you want? nothing Then why are you here? I kinda got board in the waiting room (AN: who ever thought of this sorry if I took it from ya but I was on writters block) So? Just wanta hang here Leave you can't make me Oh yeah yeah hiiro concentrated and dragged an Unconcient Humanity version of Hirro back to the waiting room. There were no missions all week.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Usagi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I rushed down stairs to open the door I knew that Artemis would be coming over with Ami so luna would have someone to play with. As I opened the door Ami, Marron, and Pan rushed through the door carrying all sorts of Junk food and each of the girls had a sleeping bag, Video tapes and cosmetics. we ran upstairs to see Hoatru talking to Luna and Luna having such a hard time to not speak infront of her and as she talked I heard hoatru say "It's okay I have a talking neko also her name is Magic" as hotaru finished she pulled her bag and took out a sleeping kitten, the kitten yawned and opened her coul black eye and said "Its about time we got to the new house.....huh? who are you?" and Ami pan and me fell to the floor in astronishment, I was the first to rocover from the shock and said"so tell me how you got a talking neko" we all sat around Hotaru and she told us her story.  
  
"Well before I was born Mama and Papa and setsuna-mama went to the future and met the queen of the world and she gave mama a talking neko which she named her Ocean and she also gave papa one also which she named him Sky and they had a kitten which I named her Magic." Hotaru finished her story.  
  
"Oh okay" Pan and Marron said but Ami and I had a few questions. "Hotaru How can Haruka-san be your dad if.....he's a she" Ami asked "well.....um....."Hotaru blushed she knew what her parents told her and was really embarresed when the subject came up. The girls saw this and dropped the subject. "Hotaru why did you name her Magic?" I asked "well I'm able to do all sorts of magic" Hotaru said "Like what?"Pan and Marron said getting interested "Well like levetating, changing hair color, facial,Appearence, I can sense inner power, See into ones future past and past life time, and I can look more grown up like about your ages.....You know the easy stuff" Hotaru said. The cats went off to get to know Magic. Back in the room the Girls were getting taught how to become witchs and They were teaching hotaru how to fly and Promised to teach how stuff the know as long as long as she taught them magic.  
  
~~~~~~~Living room~~~~~~~  
  
Artimes and luna were talking to magic. "so Magic can you tell me how Hotaru's parents are both female?" Luna asked "well Haruka-chan and Michiru- chan are Reincarnations (Sp?) of the princesses of the planet Neptune and Uranus and They are lovers But Michiru wanted a child but could not have one because her parter is female so she mad a wish with all her heart to have a child and her planet powers granted her with and she gave birth to Hotaru" Magic explained "Oh" Artimes said and after a bit more conversation they went to go watch movies with the girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ R&R! Hey that all for know hope I get lots of em' and I'll write more okay Reminder:Lots of Reveiws = Happy Usagi = More chapters 


End file.
